


Deputies Heart

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: This is a short story of Branch as a country troll.  His egg was found by Rosiepuff and raised amongst the Pop Tribe from day one of his hatching.This is a short story with a country love between the Deputy of Lonely Flats and the Country Pop singer Branch.
Relationships: Branch/Gust Tumbleweed, Chaz/Hickory (Trolls), Delta Dawn/Dickory, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

Branch was raised amongst the Pop tribe despite his appearance. Like Cooper he had been raised as one of the Pop tribe since Rosiepuff had first found his egg. Maybe I should rewind so you understand this story a bit so you know can understand the story of a country boy raised pop. Tell 'em Branch.

'Will do Narrator.'  
You see 25 years ago, my egg was taken by a nest swapper bird and was stolen only to be dropped in the very tree that the Pop Tribe was being held within by the Bergens at the time. This is all according to the diary of the amazingly sweet Rosiepuff who had found me and raised me as her own. Apparently unlike most pop trolls I was a little more advanced and could comprehend more than most of the your hatchlings of the Pop tribe young did. It was a real culture shock to King Peppy apparently as well. Especially when Grandma Rosiepuff had shown my four legged form to him. Life was happy up til my fourth birthday. The last day I would ever sing for quite some time.

I had lost her that one mournful day when I was too distracted with singing a ballad she had been teaching me that week. A Bergen known as the Chef had heard me, Grandma Rosiepuff had jumped between us and saved me that day. I couldn't sing a happy song since then, just my sombre ballads of love and longing as my colors had dulled to the point they almost looked grey. I loved ballads and more slow songs compared to the pop and catchy tunes that the Pop tribe normally played. I had become the sad outcast of the Pop tribe that day as only the King knew what I went through at the age of 4. 

When I was 5 we had escaped the old home tree to meet our new freedom and home to be far far from Bergen town. I watched as the young grew forgetting anything to do with the horrors of their families being taken and the elders became old and blissful in ignorance of their past as they made new memories for the future. Only two trolls had really taken an interest in caring for me. Sky Toronto and King Peppy, both were like uncles to me as they would come to rely on me as the builder and engineer of their machines. I would scout from time to time as well, becoming a protector when needed as I grew in size with age.

I lived on my own for a fair while too, becoming self sufficient as a survivalist. Using my trade skills as a engineer and builder to create my own home. I had become a backbone to the tribe I was adopted into by Rosiepuff as a way to thanks to her and the two older trolls that had raised me and cared for me.

This was close to the time when Cooper's egg had fallen into the village, his cuteness and bright smile had drawn many in the tribe to want to adopt him. His positive energy really drew many to him. He became close with Poppy, the princess of our tribe, me as well to be honest. Unlike the other trolls, our differences made us just click. Being so physically different and unusual made us hang out together more and get to know each other when we had our down times.

Most pop trolls either ignored my existence or would whisper behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear them. None knew that thanks to my physical differences I could hear better then all of them and I could hear all they would say about me. The dull outcast on four legs. Yes unoriginal but I cared not as I had my purpose and I enjoyed humming as I worked on traps and safety measures as I patrolled the village at night and early morning, working on machines and repairing them for Uncle Sky as he needed me too during the day. Come late after noon I would often nap in a quiet spot in the warm sun to catch a break for myself. Admittedly this is when I would disappear to practice some of the ballads Rosiepuff left for me in her notebooks.

When time came for young Princess Poppy's coronation party to become Queen many had gathered for the biggest and loudest party ever. This...this had drawn the attention of the Bergen Chef who had apparently been looking for trolls for some fair time. All trolls bar the King, Princess and Cooper were captured that night.

In the short story, Princess had roped me into helping her and Cooper save the tribe. We managed it though through much trial and tribulation, the princess had even struck a peace treaty with the Bergens and saved her boyfriend Creek. Many celebrations were held after that, the King having chosen me and Cooper as knights and protectors of the pop tribe at her coronation. I loved the shocked expressions on the tribes faces as they realized my colors had become brighter as well. 

My dark blue skin, and teal hair and tail having come back. Cooper often loved to braid both when I had my late afternoon naps, often pulling my hair into a high ponytail as a joke he liked to call it. Although my colors returned, many thought it a novelty and often seemed to fawn over me now. That I really did not like. I wasn't used to the attention but those who mattered most to me seemed to be happy at this revelation so I was happy as well. 

A year after the Princess had been given the title of Queen and peace had been brokered by me and Cooper with the Party Crasher trolls that now resided on the outside of the Pop Village. Their representative was Archer, his chosen name. A now close friend of mine as we both often shared song ideas. 

One day a letter was delivered to the village by a bat, a creature most of these day dancing trolls don't know about. The letter had triggered our former King to reveal the existence of the 6 strings and the existence of the other tribes. That night both Cooper and I had run away after we saw the 6 ancestors on the very scroll the king showed the village, 2 particular trolls that looked exactly like us. One with an equine lower half and another with a form exactly like Cooper's. We cared nothing for the strings or the tribe we were leaving behind as we had both made a dash to the river on the map I had traced from memory of the one the King had shown us. We had both traversed the planes together til we arrived at the fork in our paths, the river. Cooper just needed to follow the stream and I needed to cross it to climb the cliff on the other side.

We settled for the night, singing a song together one last time til we would meet again. Making promises to find one another once we figured out our lives. We split the day after, a breakfast and hug of good luck as we started our separate searches for those that would bring us some peace of mind.


	2. The Name's Gust

The climb had only taken me a few hours but it was a good test of my skills. I had made my way to the nearest civilization being a small town with a rather unfriendly bunch and a sign reading 'Lonesome Flats' hung above the town entrance as I neared their boarders. This is where I met the mayor Delta Dawn and her niece Clampers. Clampers instantly took me as an intruder and a game of cat and mouse started between me and the little blighter around the entirety of the town as she thought she was protecting her Aunt. Bless Mayor Delta as she had taken pity on me and hollered for her niece to pull back, laughing at my tuckered out state as I rested puffing on my front knees as I bent forward. Delta Dawn took in my torn and patched up pants and rather beaten up appearance as she circled me.

“New country troll huh? Not often we see one come from outta town often.” Delta walked around him eyeing him up, he couldn’t be much older then 20 at best, maybe a few years but still young given his height and stature. While she could detect slight fear in his eyes she also saw wonder and question. This intrigued her.

It was a rocky start but enough to gain hers and other trolls favor, well enough favor for them to give me a drink and hear my out story wise.

I had explained my life as basically as I could to the mayor and leader of all Country trolls.

“After my king explained about the other tribes..well I just had to come out and see for myself see if there were others like me. Both me and my friend Cooper had left the tribe that night so we could do our best to find out what the real truth was. After separating early this morning, I climbed the cliff to get here.” Branch explained over the cold drink gracefully given to him by Delta who watched him like a hawk through the whole story. A new country troll had come in as well, Delta Dawn had said she was her ambassador and spokes trolls for the Country Western tribe when she wasn't available. Holly Darling as she introduced herself.

“I think I remember that incident, I was just a wee girl back when so unfortunately I don’t remember all the details, I just remember my mother, the mayor at the time, leading a group after a large bird in the sky and someone crying.” Delta frowned, she hadn’t been told at the time but now she understood why back then everyone was so distraught. Losing an egg was a hard thing to handle and rarely did they find the egg or hatchling alive and yet right across from her sat a miracle. Holly was shocked as she listened to this trolls story. He seemed shorter than her by a few inches yet his equine half seemed more stocky and built for labor rather than running and herding like she was. He was a cute wee thing for sure yet his scars spoke of a history filled with fighting and gave him a rugged charm.

“Alright, you can stay here and learn about us, but if you want a bed to sleep in and food on the table you gotta put the work in.” Delta told him standing up to full height daring him to say no and run back to pop village. She had much to think about, especially these Bergens he spoke of. They may not be a threat anymore but things like this can't go unchecked.

“Understood Mayor Dawn, thank you.” Branch stood as well staring her in the eye with nothing but respect shining in his baby blue eyes, Delta smirked before setting him up to work. She granted him a nights reprieve, thanks to Holly having set up a room in her uncle Grumpy Pete's homestead. Tonight he would rest and tomorrow the Puffalo herds would be his to prove himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next day Branch was working in the fields in the early morning, tending to the crops that grew and thrived in the weather here. He would be sure to ask for a book on the flora and fauna that grow here for sure, especially if he could find a way to improve their day to day lives health wise. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a new troll approach from behind until I felt sometroll clear their throat.

"Howdy there, partner. I understand your new here right?" Turning his head, he startled when he came face to face with a tan looking troll dressed in light denim pants, a long sleeved shirt and leather vest. The most distinct part was his badge, Deputy Sheriff. This must be Gust Tumbleweed, Mayor Dawn had told me about him last night when she gave me my new dark jeans, white short sleeved and brown vest. She had told me that he was one of her most trusted and fair deputy she had yet, despite his age. 

"Judging by your badge you're Deputy Gust Tumbleweed right?" Dusting off a hand, Branch offered it to Gust in greetings, his smile small but shy. This Gust with his short brown hair poking out from under his black hat looked younger than he, probably by a year or two if that.

"That's me alright. First time seein' a troll with such light blue skin like yourself. Must be something to do with where you grew up i'm guessin. Branch am i right?" Gust smiled charmingly down at me as he noticed I went right back to work. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me the full story. Just that you are from outta town and lookin' for some place to really call home. Miss Darling asked me ta invite you over for some supper when your finished here. So thought seein' as you are almost done, I might come and help ya." 

"You don't have to actually, I finished a while ago though thanks for the offer. The smaller ones you see growing are actually beneficial to the crops that are growing here. I noticed that the sweet scent of them draws in any bugs that are near the crops. The plant itself is actually eating them you see. It's feeds and protects the crops." I pointed out as I smiled up at him, I heard him gasp as I noticed his cheeks turn a darker color. He obviously tried to hide his reaction under his hat as he tipped it forward. Oh so this cute deputy has an interest in me huh? Well I can't say that he doesn't tickle my fancy as well.

"Lead the way then Deputy Gust, I wouldn't mind helping Holly out if there is anything left to do." Standing on all fours, I dusted off my hands and jeans. Noticing as I looked up, he had already gathered the weeds in my basket and was offering me his left arm as the gentle troll he was. My ears flicked as I blushed at this gesture combined with his gentle smile. I was not used to this kind of treatment but it was refreshing.

"What a gentleman you are Deputy Gust." I hooked my arm into his own as we started up a light conversation between the two of us. We saw Mayor Dawn on the way, nodding to her as she was corralling her young wild niece Clampers. Arriving at Holly's was no problem, until I saw the look in her eyes when saw mine and his arms linked and the flush on Gust's cheeks. The evil smile on her face reminded me alot of Queen Poppy who made a new matched pairing of trolls.

That night Holly and I had invited Gust to enjoy dinner with us. It was lots of fun to be honest, I think I could become great friends with them as well. I even learnt that they were friends from way back, it was rather cute watching how she made Gust a blushed and fumbling mess with embarrassing stories of their foal hood. This was giving Branch great insight to the life that both country trolls lived here as they grew up.Time came and went fast when we were having fun learning about each other. I walked Gust to the door as Holly had said she will get the dishes soaking and ready for me to clean.

"Thanks for being a such a gentleman Gust...It really is refreshing to be treated that way. It wasn't like this back home that's for sure." I smiled shyly up at the taller troll as he stood on the porch before me under the lit lantern. The sun was starting to set and he should be getting himself home lest we wants to be wrangling those dust dogs out there.

"It really was my pleasure Branch. I don't know much about you but if you don't mind, I would love the chance to get to know you better." At this point Gust had his hat in his hands in front of his chest as he looked down at me with dark tinged ears sitting low, fingers playing with the brims edge. "Maybe tomorrow night if that is okay with you?" He looked away as I folded my arms looking up at him with a quirked brow.

"Gust Tumbleweed...are you asking me on a date?" His ears stood alert as he fumbled with his words. "Cause if you are, then yes. I would love to go on a date with you and get to know you." I leaned up as I placed my hands on his and kissed the corner of his lips. 

"Good night deputy sheriff, be safe getting home." I chuckled as I turned and closed the door behind me. Holly had been watching from behind the kitchen door frame from the beginning. She squeezed quietly as she trotted up to me and pulled me to the window when we heard some fast hoof steps galloping on the wood. Peeking out the nearest window to the main door we,I mean she, giggled as I chuckled to myself as we watched Gust prancing around in excitement. Hollering as he threw his hat up in the air while running home. His last words actually bringing a bright smile to my face.

"WOOHOOO!"


End file.
